A new world
by Emilyf
Summary: if you had the power to change the world or stay safe together...what would you do? Meet Rose, your average avian human hybrid. She doesn't like living in a cage so she made an decision to finally escape...But how and what happens after?


Chapter 1: Stitches  
_I have to escape,_ I thought to myself. I looked around through my cage trying to catch the others eyes, making sure they were alright. As leader of my flock I'm expected to do things like that. My name is Rose and this is my nightmare. The members of this flock are Clara, Daisy, Livvie, Josh and Sal for a flock of kids who named themselves, our names are pretty normal  
Clara Is 13, she had blonde hair and bright green eyes. She is sweet most of the time but when she gets in a temper she gets really scary. Daisy is my sister. She is the youngest in my flock, only 10. She tries to act tough but at night when she thinks we're all asleep I can hear her crying. She has my blonde hair and electric blue eyes. Livvie is also 13 she has brown hair and brown eyes. She never gets mad and is always in control of her emotions. When I'm struggling with my flock she helps out.  
Our flock only had one boy originally, Josh. Josh is the same age as me, 15. He is really tall compared to me, I'm about 5"2 and he's about 5"7. I'm saying about because all we know is from the quick measurements that are done by the wacko scientists. Josh takes things too seriously and sometimes it gets really annoying, but sometimes it saves our lives. The other boy, Sal only joined our merry flock of mutants about 3 years ago after being brought kicking and cussing back to the school. He had tried to escape solo but had been caught within two months. Sal is 14 he has tanned skin and hazel eyes. (Anyway that's enough introductions let's get back to the story.)

After I had checked on everyone I took a sneak peek at one of the other prisoners. He was called Nate; he was around the same age as me maybe older. He had pitch black hair and electric blue eyes. He almost never spoke, never showed any emotion. Sometimes i caught him staring at me like he was trying to figure me out. He was doing it now, so i quickly looked away, letting my hair fall from behind me ears so I could hide how red i had gone but i think Livvie saw, she sees everything.  
I sat in silence for about ten minutes, chewing on my bottom lip, thinking of plans, ways to escape no matter how unrealistic they were they passed the time. "Rose, you're planning something, i can feel it...Tell me!" It was Livvie, speaking in that all too persuasive tone of voice she has.  
"It doesn't matter...I'll tell you later." I replied, thankful she hadn't asked me why i had blushed earlier.  
All of a sudden a mad scientist came and dragged me out of my cage by my hair, i bit my lip and tried not to scream, but the pain was clearly displayed on my face. "Let me go!!" I yelled. I twisted around ready to punch this guys lights out but he was ready for me, with a blow to my head he knocked me clean out.

The next thing i remember is waking up with a cracking headache and a load of voices going round my head.  
"Shut up" I groaned. "Do you want us to get into trouble?" The voices didn't stop, if anything they got louder. I snapped my eyes open and looked for the source of all the noise, trying to find out who was talking. No-one was, they were all sat in their cages staring at me like i had gone crazy."No-one was talking Rose," daisy said in a small scared voice. I frowned and looked around again, more closely this time, trying to catch them out, trying to find a sliver of movement. But like before no-one was talking, but there were still voices in my head. I lifted up my hand and felt my forehead, trying to see if i had a temperature. Instead i found a series of lumps going in a row, like chicken wire.  
"What's on my head?" I asked slowly.  
"Ermm..." Sal said, looking around for help. Getting none he decided to continue. "There stitches."  
"Why do i have stitches on my head?" I asked angrily. "And why am i hearing voices when nobody is talking?"  
"Experiment..." Sal said quickly. I looked around awaiting further explanation.  
"Huh?" Silence, nobody wanted to answer.  
"They did an experiment, trying to make you have the ability to read thoughts, like Angel can." Josh said, saving the others.  
"Angel?"  
"That kid from the other Flock that busted up Itex real bad? Don't you remember her?"  
I ignored his question and moved onto a more important subject.  
"And the Voices?"  
"They're obviously peoples thoughts...The Experiment worked Rose. It actually worked...Itex are getting better."  
A million different thoughts rushed through my head at this...Words from the last sentence repeating over and over in my mind. Itex...Better...Experiments. I wanted to scream but i didn't want to look weak, not when my flock were relying on me. I tried to form a sentence but all that came out was a small, scared squeak.  
Nate looked at me weirdly, not saying anything as usual. I tried to get what he was thinking but all i got was, _don't even think about it_ and a headache. I stared at him not bothering to hide the shock on my face; he didn't bother covering the smugness on his.

Hours went by, the halls were getting silent, and my guess was it was about 4 pmish. Most of the workers will have gone home, the ones left would be the guards and a few of the metal gits that call themselves scientists. _Rose_...It took me a second to figure out this was a thought..._Rose!_ I looked around me, still not sure who was thinking. _Angel could also project her thoughts, maybe you can too. If you could then maybe, just maybe you could tell us your plan, then the scientists and guards wouldn't know what we were going to do!_ This was definitely Livvie thinking.  
_is that really possible_, i thought to myself.  
_Yes you did it!!  
Did it? Did what?  
Project your thoughts  
But I didn't...I mean I can't have...That's not possible..._ I willed this to go into Livvie's head, trying to get a handle on the whole thing.  
_See, you did it again, the more you believe in yourself the easier it should get. Now what's your plan?  
Okay, here goes_... I thought to my flock

**please review...this is my first fanfic.**


End file.
